


My Always

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bartender Jughead Jones, Chef Betty Cooper, F/F, F/M, Famous Betty Cooper, Hurt/Comfort, Photographer Jughead Jones, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: An 'Always Be My Maybe' Bughead AU.Betty moves back to NYC to open up another restaurant, but quickly runs into her past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to my beta PeaceBlessingsPayton for fixing this up.

As Betty sat on the lush couch in her Bay Area home, working on wedding ideas on her laptop, she for some reason couldn’t help but think of her childhood. It was so long ago, a completely different life, her world now so far away from what it was then.

She had swapped out her thrift store finds for designer clothes her stylist made sure were on brand, and a trashy old NYC walkup for the most perfect California house her realtor could find. Her life was like a fairytale, one she had worked very hard for and one she still worked hard for every single day.

Then there was the gorgeous man sitting across from her who she still couldn’t believe was her fiance. Reggie Mantle was the quarterback for the Oakland Raiders and one of the best athletes of their time. They’d gotten introduced by her publicist at an event and although at the time it had been to help their careers, it had turned into something more sincere, and now here they were.

He was laying back and enjoying his time off, some over the top action movie playing on the huge wall mounted flat screen as he fiddled on his phone. 

Even though they were in the same room it felt like they were miles apart. They hardly even talked anymore and she could never tell what he was thinking. It had just become easy for them. They were used to each other’s lives, used to each other’s fame. People loved them, Ellen even recreating their proposal in one of her funny sketches the last time she was a guest.

But still, with this wonderful life she’d created for herself, her mind wandered back to the old days, when she’d never felt safer or more at home than she did in the Jones’ apartment right upstairs from her own.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones had the same tiny amount of square footage, but with Gladys’ warmth she made the space feel like a real home. It was the four of them, their son Jughead who was also once her best friend, crammed into the tiny space, but it was perfect.

Betty’s mum Alice was never around, always working or out with a new man instead of home with her. She used to feel so alone, getting up in the morning to an empty apartment, making herself breakfast (if there was food), coming home from school to no one and going to sleep alone, with the covers pulled up to her chin and listening to the active nightlife of the city.

But that all changed when she befriended Jughead, and the Jones family welcomed her in like she was one of them. Mrs. Jones was the mother she always wanted, kind and nurturing, the person she had to thank for her passion for food and ultimately her career.

It was in Gladys’ kitchen that she first learned how to make authentic tomato sauce and how best to cook a chicken to seal in all the flavor. It was there that her love was born, transferred from Gladys to Betty. 

Mr. Jones and Jughead were their biggest fans, FP always talking about how one day they’d open a restaurant so the rest of New York City would get to enjoy what he did.

Gladys would just look at him lovingly and say she had everything she ever needed - the love of her life, her two kids, and good food on the table. The idea of owning a restaurant was just a dream. Betty wished Gladys was alive now so she could see just how many restaurants Betty had opened and made a success.

God, she missed her so much. 

She didn’t even realize she was doing it at first but she had minimised the florist’s webpage and dived into her personal photos, easily finding the one of her and Gladys in the tiny kitchen they somehow were able to make enough room in. FP had created a makeshift island out of an old table to give them more counter space, but it was still not even a tenth of the room she had now in her own home.

Those had been the days she treasured most, the days she had a real family.

“What’s up, babe?” Reggie asked, startling her so much that she quickly exited out of the picture and looked across the way at him.

He smiled his handsome smile. “You crying over flowers?”

Just then she noticed a tear had fallen down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. “No of course not, my contacts are just making my eyes dry,” she explained, bringing the webpage back up and turning the computer towards him.

“I know it’s out there but what do you think of these purple ones? I kind of like them,”

His eyes only glanced at the screen for a moment, easily drifting back to the television. “Whatever you want,”

Feeling her enthusiasm for the flowers drop, she turned the laptop back around and opened up her message app, sending Toni the link along with a message asking what she thought.

With a sigh she looked back at Reggie, who seemed like he was set for the night. “I’m going to head upstairs for a bath before bed. You want me to make you something to eat?”

“No thanks, babe, I just ordered Uber Eats, you enjoy your bath,”

She smiled in thanks and relocated upstairs, illuminating the massive bathroom with candles and sinking into the creamy hot water with a sigh. 

She wasn’t sure what had her so restless.

She knew it was stupid, but she grabbed her phone anyway and looked up Jughead’s Instagram. She’d looked at the breathtaking images a thousand times and yet somehow it was still like the first time.

He was so incredibly talented, his photography like something out of a dream. There weren’t many self portraits, but the few there were had been enough to tell her he was more handsome than she remembered. 

It was silly, like she was longing for a life different from the fairytale one she had now. She was where she was meant to be, with a man any woman would fall over herself to get to.

Jughead probably never thought of her anyway, so it was pathetic that she still thought of him.

Closing her eyes, the memories flooded her mind.

_ Betty missed Gladys every second of every day that she had been gone, but she’d thrown her sorrow into taking care of FP and Jughead, cooking for them and doing everything she could to make losing their wife and mother even the tiniest bit easier.  _

_ In truth it was really just a way to mask her own pain. Gladys meant so much more to Betty than anyone else did, how was she meant to go off to college now without her guidance? It had been Gladys that helped her look and apply, that even went with her to a few open houses, that helped her figure out scholarships and financial aid. _

_ She couldn’t bare how sad Jughead was, introverting into himself and quieter than ever. He had been the boy she always loved and all she wanted was to make him happy. _

_ FP had finally passed out in front of the television, very much needing sleep after everything with the funeral and their friends and family, and Jughead was tucked away in his room, sleeping way too much. _

_ “Come on,” she said, pulling him up by his hand. “I’m taking you out!” _

_ He grumbled something but joined her anyway. _

_ She took him to the crappy old theater a few blocks away, where the two of them were somehow the only two patrons ever there, and bought him an extra large popcorn and vanilla Pepsi.  _

_ Jughead loved old cinema and American Werewolf was one of his favorites, but as she looked at him, his beautiful side profile, she didn’t see the wonder she usually did, just an empty shell of the boy she adored. _

_ She’d do anything to bring him back. And as he turned and began to ask what she was staring at, she quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss right on his lips, instantly regretting it when he didn’t return her enthusiasm, instead just looked at her with shock. _

_ “Oh god, Jug, I’m so sorry,” she began frantically, her heart pounding against her ribcage. “That was so stupid, I didn’t mean-” _

_ Before she could finish her rambling he cupped her face and moved in to repeat what she’d done, only this time his lips were hot on hers, soft and eager and everything she always wanted. She couldn’t believe this was happening, she couldn’t believe he was kissing her, his tongue sweeping her bottom lip and asking for permission to deepen the kiss. _

_ Her heart was doing somersaults in her chest, and when his teeth bit and tugged at her lower lip something inside her changed. Love was turning to lust and any shyness she may have felt was replaced with need. She grabbed the back of his head and weaved her fingers through his thick dark hair, moaning slightly. _

_ This was the only thing that had made her forget her grief, the kiss growing more intense with each second, until Jughead was pushing the divider up and Betty was climbing into his lap, knocking the half eaten popcorn onto the floor without a second thought. _

_ They were both holding each other’s faces now, breathing hard, and she wasn’t too shy to say what she said next. “Do you have a condom?” Because she could feel that’s what they both wanted, and she couldn’t think of anyone else she’d want to lose her virginity to. _

_ They’d been here a million times and not once did an usher come in, so she knew they were safe, the screen illuminating his familiar and lovely features. _

_ He looked up at her with those incredible deep sea blue eyes, his lips open and panting, surprised at her question, but finally responded with a breathy, “yeah,” making them shift a little as he reached into his back pocket for it. _

_ It was nice, as nice as a first time in a movie theater could be. It hurt and she was pretty sure she didn’t have an orgasm, but it was incredible being so connected to him - body and soul.  _

_ Afterwards things were a little awkward, but in that cute innocent way. She was happy, she’d just lost her virginity and gotten with the boy she always dreamed about, it didn’t bother her that he didn’t know what to say. Neither did she. _

_ They still sat in their seats when the feature was over, staring at the rolling credits until he seemed to suddenly get an idea and speak up, a little too loud from nerves. “You wanna go eat?” _

_ She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m starving.” _

This time she noticed the tears streaming down her face, like a woman longing over her long lost love and reaching up to wipe them away with her wet hands.

That had been one of the last times they spoke, and she honestly couldn’t even remember how the fight even started, only the horrible words he yelled at her on their walk back home from the diner.

_ “How would you know?” he yelled, startling her and making her halt mid step. He spun around to her and the sadness there on his face was enough to break her young heart. “You have no idea what it’s like to lose your mum!” _

_ That hurt, because she thought she was a part of his family, that his parents loved her like they loved him. “Of course I do, Jug,” she whispered. Gladys was her mother, in every way that it mattered. _

_ “No you don’t, Betty! She was  _ my _ mum, you’re just the girl that came over every day and stole her away from me!”  _

_ She stood there frozen in horror at his words. _

_ “You came over everyday and spent time with my mum because your own never gave a shit about you! Neither of your parents do,” he said cruely, “Do you even know who your dad is? Or do you just not care because you had mine to steal as well? You’re just the girl my family took pity on and let eat our food... because we knew you’d starve down there alone night after night if we didn’t invite you over,” _

_ Her body shuddered with sadness and her tears were automatic. He was right, she was just the poor little neighbour girl cutting the mold off of old bread and creating sandwiches out of SPAM in a shitty apartment all alone.  _

_ But when she was with the Jones’ she had always felt like something so much more than that, she felt like she had a family and was surrounded by people who loved her. She’d never had that before meeting them. _

_ She guessed she was wrong. She’d stolen his mother’s affections because she didn’t have one who cared enough, and now she was gone and Jughead could never have her back. She could never give that time back to him. _

_ “I’m sorry,” she managed to say with a weak voice before her legs found a mind of their own and began running home, away from him and away from the truth that hurt more than he could ever know. _

_ She locked herself away in the apartment and avoided Jughead and FP until it was time to go off to college, never seeing them again. _

Her phone buzzed and startled her out of the memory. She swallowed hard and took a few deep and calming breath. She wasn’t that girl anymore, she was Betty Cooper, celebrity chef and America’s sweetheart, and this time whenever someone invited her over it wasn’t because they felt sorry for her, it was because they admired her and wanted her to be their friend.

Reaching for her phone she opened up the reply from Toni, telling her she loved the flowers and thought they’d go nicely with the color scheme.

_ Great _ , she replied,  _ get in touch with the wedding planner and have her contact the florist please. _

_ You got it boss! Have a good night.  _ Toni replied, attached with a photo of her, Cheryl and her gorgeous little goddaughter tucked into bed.

She envied Toni and hoped one day soon to start a beautiful little family of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by PeaceBlessingsPeyton

Betty smiled for the cameras as she attended the red carpet event alone. Last month she was on the arm of her handsome and successful fiance, and now she was alone having to answer questions about the breakup untruthfully. Her hair and makeup team had worked twice as hard to make it look like she was more than okay. She was perfect. Perfect Betty Cooper.

“Betty! Betty! What do you have to say about the recent breakup?”

“Betty! How are you dealing with the breakup?”

“Have you spoken to Reggie since the breakup?”

Why did every sentence have to end with  _ breakup _ ? It made her stomach churn with unease.

She just flipped her bouncy hair over her shoulder and approached the reporters with the clear and calm collectiveness her publicist had told her to have.

“Yes, of course, Reggie and I have been in contact. We text and talk all the time. Even though we’re no longer together we still care about each other deeply and I wish him nothing but happiness and success,”

_ Lies. _

“How do you respond to the rumors about why you broke up?”

She smiled and shook her head with ease. “Just gossip created out of thin air. No one cheated on anyone. We decided mutually that we’re both too focused on our careers right now to jump into a marriage,”

She ignored the follow up questions, dodging them the way she had been taught to.

“Reggie’s got an exciting new season coming up and I’m traveling out to New York City to open up my newest restaurant Swan Eatery. I really hope everyone will check out our daily updates at Swan Eatery on Twitter and make sure to get a booking in quickly, spots are filling up fast… Thank you guys, thank you,” she smiled sweetly and posed for a few more photographs before stepping off the red carpet and was escorted into the event.

It was hard to stay smiling when on the inside she was spirling. One minute everything was perfect, she was planning a wedding and her future and the next she was walking in on her fiance, the one that was meant to be the love of her life, sleeping with some model in  _ their _ bed.

What was wrong with him? He was famous, he had money, he could have gotten a hotel room, at least do a more thorough job of keeping this from her. Maybe he wanted to be caught.

She was heartbroken, of course, but the more days that passed the more she realized she was missing the idea of him more than she actually missed  _ him _ . She had so much work to do with the newest restaurant opening in San Francisco that she didn’t even have time to feel sorry for herself.

Plus Cheryl brought Mya over every day which also helped distract her from the whole embarrassment of it. There was nothing like her little one year old goddaughter to keep her spirits up.

Their publicists decided it was best for both of them to announce they had broken things off because of their careers. She agreed, if people knew he’d cheated on her then how would that make her look? Pathetic, she was sure.

She only stayed a little while, scrolling through her phone as she sat in the back of the limo alone and tried not to let the silence get to her.

Thankfully a text came in from Toni, giving her something to concentrate on.  _ Good news, the penthouse in NYC is all furnished and ready. I forwarded you an email from the decorator. _

Betty switched over to her email and opened up the newest one, checking out the photos, happy about the results.

_ Looks perfect, thanks T. _

She couldn’t wait to be there, in another state with a new project to throw all her energy into.

_ How’s the event? _

Betty smiled, she knew what this was, her assistant and best friend just worried that she couldn’t be left alone for two seconds.  _ It was fine. I’m on my way home. _

_ You gonna be okay? _

_ Yes, mum. I can look after myself. _

Back at home, alone in the huge house, she changed out of the beautiful dress into some comfortable pajamas and threw her hair up, taking her time as she wiped all the makeup away in front of the mirror, painted skin washed away to reveal dark circles and sad eyes.

She hated it. She couldn’t look at herself like this. 

So instead she went into the kitchen, turning music on as she looked to see what she had and what she could make.

Looking at the tomatoes in the bottom drawer, she felt her memories easily slip back into the present.

_ “Mmhmm, that’s right sweetie, just cut them nice and slow,” Gladys told her, laughing when the juice of the plump fruit hit Betty’s cheek and made her jump back in surprise. “Otherwise you’re going to end up smelling like a tomato yourself!” _

The fridge began to ding, indicating she’d had it open too long. She quickly grabbed all the tomatoes, deciding to make Gladys’ famous sauce and bring a part of those wonderful memories back to life.

Maybe it was the fact that she was going back home to NYC that was bringing all this longing on. 

.

“Okay, I’m going to meet you tomorrow afternoon at the restaurant,” Toni told her over their call. “Remember you have a meeting in the morning with the event planner, I put it on your calendar,”

“Yep, it’s no problem, thanks, Toni,” Betty replied, seeing they were approaching her drop off at the airport, suck in the usual traffic. “You guys are coming in tonight, yeah?”

“Yep. I’m just packing Mya’s carry-on now. She’s excited, her first flight!”

Betty smiled, about to say something about how adorable she was when a tone indicated she had another call coming through. She pulled the phone away from her ear to see it was her mother calling. She pulled a face, wondering what she wanted. 

“Eh, Toni, it’s my mother on the other line. I gotta go. Don’t know what the hell she wants.”

“Alright, boss, see you tomorrow.”

With a roll of her eyes, she switched over to the other call. “Mum?”

“Elizabeth, sweetie! Just wanted to check-in and make sure your flight is still on time.”

Why the hell did she care? It didn’t concern her. “Yeah… why, mum?”

“Oh well because I’m picking you up, of course, I don’t want you arriving alone with no one to pick you up,” she said, with that sugary sweet tone Betty hated. It was fake. It was her mother’s pretend motherly voice, one she’d been introduced to when Betty sent over the first of many checks.

Yes, she resented and didn’t even like her mother, but she still paid for her to live a comfortable life now. She didn’t deserve it, but it was honestly easier for Betty to do this and keep her happy than it would be to fight.

“Mum, no,”  _ What the hell? _ “I have a car service picking me up, do not come to the airport.”

“Oh,” her mum’s voice dropped slightly, “well I just thought we could catch up. I haven’t seen you in forever. I was going to make you dinner.”

She sighed. “I’m really busy, mum, I can’t. I’ve got a million meetings and I just don’t have time.”

“Oh, I know sweetie, but you’ve got to take time for yourself… Seriously, Betty, I know how it is with a breakup, I know the toll it takes.”

_ Yeah, you would know,  _ Betty thought. Her whole life her mother was more interested in her shitty relationships with trashy men than she was in Betty’s wellbeing.

“What you need now is a girl’s night with your mum. Come on, sweetie, I’ve been dying to see you.”

“Sorry, mum,” she said, not really having any sort of emotion that resembled regret to the situation. “I’ll call you when I’m free, okay?”

She didn’t let her mum say anything else, the objection only beginning before Betty cut her off with a goodbye and finally got dropped off.

.

So it turned out maybe this breakup was hitting her harder than she thought. She had been so nonstop since the minute she landed in NYC last week that she hadn’t had time to deal with her feelings. 

But when the news hit that Reggie was dating someone else, a hot young actress from the CW’s latest hit show, Betty had run up into her office and thrown her phone as hard as she could into the far wall.

It was insane, she never got this angry, but she just couldn’t help it, feeling like a ton of bricks was crushing her suddenly and making it impossible to think of anything else. She could literally feel it, her personal life slipping further and further away. 

“Hey, so the ho-” Toni said, opening the door before noticing that Betty had literally fallen to the floor. “Oh my god, Betty!”

Betty cried that stupid sobbing ugly cry that she hated while Toni came down to the floor with her and held her in her arms, soothing whispers slowly calming her down.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she whispered, for losing her shit more than anything else right now. It was embarrassing.

“Shhh, no, you have nothing to be sorry for. Listen, you’re coming out with Cheryl and me tonight, we’re going to some bar she hunted down on Instagram and you’re coming with us,”

Betty shook her head. No, she couldn’t socialize right now, she had to focus on work and not think about anything else. Besides, she didn’t want to intrude on their date. 

“Yes! Her brother and sister-in-law are taking Mya for the weekend and the three of us are having at least one girls’ night out. Come on, you need to get drunk and you don’t have any early meetings tomorrow so you have no excuse.”

Damn Toni for being her assistant and knowing her schedule. 

.

Betty wasn’t exactly sure why she agreed, but whenever Toni put Cheryl up to something there was no way Betty could compete. Being a stay at home mum had only strengthened Cheryl’s powers of persuasion and all Betty could do was go along with whatever the plan was.

Tonight she’d found some hole in the wall bar, wanting to experience NYC like a local, and was dragging her ‘two hot wives’ along. Betty actually felt really lucky to have such wonderful friends, but she was still a bit depressed. 

“This place is packed, babe!” Toni said over the volume of the crowd and music, the three women staying close as they made their way to the bar.

“Don’t worry,” Cheryl said, holding her head high and not at all embarrassed as she adjusted her huge boobs in the tiny little dress she was wearing. She was still breastfeeding and her breasts were like a big sign on her chest saying ‘look at me!’ “I’ve got this, I’ll have the bartender making our drinks in no time,”

Betty smiled and shook her head as they made it to the bar. Cheryl leaned against it, pressing her breasts together, her striking red hair and lips something no one could ever ignore. “Excuse me, barkeep!” she called, raising her hand and getting half the bar’s attention.

She looked around at the crowd, a mixture of young and old. The space was actually pretty cool and she could see herself doing quite a lot with it.

“What’ll be ladies?”

As soon as she heard that voice the rest of the noise fell away, moving from her spot behind Cheryl to get a better look at who she knew the voice belonged to. 

_ Oh, god. _

His eyes landed on hers only a second later. “Betty?” he asked in genuine shock.

Of course, out of all the bars in NYC Cheryl had to pick this one. 

“Jughead,” she replied, her voice coming out softer and breathier than she meant.

This was just her luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by PeaceBlessingsPayton

“You two know each other?” Toni asked.

Still in shock, she pulled her eyes away from his, even more beautiful than in her memories, and looked back at the girls, both with cheeky smiles across their faces.

“Um, yeah, Jughead and I were friends growing up,”

“Jughead!” Toni gasped, “ _ Jughead _ , Jughead?”

Betty felt her face flame red as she tried to give Toni a look that told her to shut the hell up. She’d met Toni in college and Betty had told her everything, so Toni was familiar with her past and who Jughead was.

“I feel famous,” he joked, “You told your friends about me?”

Damn, that smirk was so sexy, more confident than he’d ever been before, and she felt herself longing for something she could never have. 

“Of course you are, you’re a part of Betty’s past. I wish I knew her back then,” Toni smiled.

Betty sighed, hating all this, and decided to take charge of the situation before it took charge of her. “Jughead, this is my friend Toni, and her lovely wife Cheryl. She’s the one trying to seduce you for a drink,”

Cheryl winked flirtatiously and Jughead laughed. “Well consider me seduced. What are you ladies drinking?”

He grabbed their drinks, answering a few questions from Cheryl and Toni while he worked. “I’m sorry ladies, but as you can see I’m kind of swamped. I don’t get off for another couple hours, will you be around?”

Before Betty could say no both girls shouted  _ YES _ without shame, giggling when he smiled at her again.

She tried to calm herself, tried to ignore the way every pulse point in her body thumped with uncertainty. 

He was a thousand times more handsome than his self-portraits conveyed, taller and more solidly built, unruly hair just begging her to reach over and push it out of his brilliant eyes. It was stupid how she felt like he knew her better than anyone else, he knew the real her, the her before all the fame and wealth. That was over twelve years ago now and they were both different people.

She couldn’t relax for the remainder of the evening, bombarded by questions from Cheryl about the ‘yummy bartender’ and listening as Toni recounted her tragic childhood.

“Oh, Betty, you know he only said those things because he was hurt about his mum dying,” Cheryl said kindly, the three of them tucked away at a small side table, lucky enough to get it with all the people that were in the establishment.

“I know,” she nodded, looking down into her empty glass, now nothing but melting ice.

“Hey,” he said from behind her, Betty turning to see him approaching. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, flannel thrown on top and dark distressed jeans. It was as though nothing had changed and she could still go to that boy and tell him anything without fear of being judged or pitied. 

“Hey! There he is!” Toni greeted, making room for him at the table.

“I got you girls another round,” He put the drinks down and took his seat next to Toni.

“Oh, prince charming,” Cheryl purred, “You’ve got to let us make up for your great service tomorrow night. Dinner at our place?”

Betty couldn’t protest, because she didn’t really have any grounds to protest on. Toni and Cheryl could invite whoever they wanted to their apartment. Toni chimed in and agreed. “Please come,”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, taking a sip from his beer and glancing at Betty. “I’m free. You gonna be there?”

Betty opened her mouth to make up an excuse but Cheryl was quicker. “Of course she is!”

The next hour or so Cheryl and Toni attacked him with questions about what Betty was like growing up. Betty stayed quiet mostly, enjoying seeing herself through his eyes. She wondered how it was that not even a week back into the city she was colliding with her old life. Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

She got a moment alone with Jughead when they were all leaving, outside the bar. Cheryl and Toni grabbed the first cab, and as Jughead hailed another one for Betty, he stopped and asked. “Hope this is okay? Me going to your friends’ place tomorrow night, I mean,”

She shrugged like it was no big deal. “Of course it is,”

“Cool,” He smiled, holding the door open for her. “So I’ll see you then,”

She nodded, feeling a little strange as she hugged him goodbye. But after the initial contact, all the nerves left her body and she felt this sudden sense of peace. 

He still smelled the same, still made her feel safe the way he used to.

Too soon it was over and she was sitting in the back of a cab still trying to catch up with the events of the night.

Just like that, Jughead was back in her life. 

.

Betty didn’t sleep at all that night, nervous to see him again after all this time. She regretted not reaching out to him again after the dust had settled, but he hadn’t either, so he must have wanted it this way.

She couldn’t concentrate on work so she took a spa day before getting ready for dinner and picking up a bottle of wine to take over.

She wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that Jughead was there before her, already laughing and joking with Toni and Cheryl.

Again she was the quietest one, listening to every word he said.

“So what do you do, Jughead? Other than working at the bar, I mean,” Cheryl asked, putting his plate in front of him, which he thanked her for and said looked delicious.

“It’s one of Betty’s recipes,” she winked.

Betty ignored it. “Yeah, Jug, what do you do?” Of course, she knew he was a photographer but she couldn’t give that away without sounding like an online stalker.

“Nothing really,” He shrugged. “I didn’t go to college so-”

“You didn’t?” she asked, surprised. She always thought he went, last she heard he had been accepted and was starting the same semester as she was. 

“Nah, I decided to start working, help my dad out with the bills and stuff after mum died.”

That made sense.

“I just work at the bar and help my dad out whenever he needs it,” His dad was a handyman and Betty thought it was nice he helped out.

“Hobbies? Interests?” Toni probed.

“Just photography on the side, you know, so I don’t go crazy,”

“Oh wow, that’s incredible, are you with a gallery or…?” Cheryl asked.

Betty thought it was really nice how welcoming they were being, and the more she sat there the more relaxed she felt, with the realest people she knew.

“Just like a really small, low key one in Brooklyn. My friend owns it and we have parties once a month or so, I sell a few pieces if I’m lucky,”

“You’re being modest I’m sure,” Cheryl went on, “You think it would be okay if I stop by and check it out some time? I love being a mummy but I’m going crazy all cooped up like this,”

“Yeah for sure, we’ll set up a day,” he smiled, moaning and raving about how good Cheryl’s cooking was.

From there the conversation shifted onto Mya and food, Jughead mentioning that he’d seen Betty’s cookbooks throughout the years and how he was proud of her for achieving so much.

Toni and Cheryl awed and Betty wished the table was small enough so she could kick them under it. They were being so obvious. 

Way too many drinks later, Betty and Jughead decided to finally call it a night and headed out. It was actually nice how after a while she relaxed and was able to laugh the night away with them. It was fun.

But once downstairs the fun stopped and the two of them quieted down a little.

“I’m really glad you walked into the bar last night,” he told her with a kind smile.

She frowned, surprised by his words. “You are?”

“Of course, it’s really nice to get to see you again and catch up,”

“Yeah… you too, Jug,”

The first cab stopped and he opened the door for her. “You think we could keep this going? Go explore some of our old spots again?”

“Um… yeah, that… Um, I’d love to but I’m not free again until next Saturday, does that work?”

“Perfect. I’ll be in touch, yeah?”

She nodded. 

And for the rest of the week, it was all she could think about.

.

“Ah, Betty?” one of the workers said, getting her attention from the office door. “Someone’s here to see you, says she’s your mum,”

“What?” Betty asked, her eyes snapping from her laptop over to the woman. “God damn it,”

“Sorry,” she apologised, “should I tell her you aren’t here?”

“No, no, it’s fine, thanks for letting me know,”

The girl nodded and left, giving Betty a second to compose herself before going out into the restaurant that was still being built all around them.

Her mother was standing over by one of the men working on assembling the tables, laughing flirtatiously and touching his shoulder.

“Mum?” Betty asked, getting her attention.

“Please excuse me,” she told the man. “That’s my daughter,”

She hated how she acted all proud and like a loving mum. That’s not who she was. It was all an act. That stupid floral dress and antique jewlry, her hair blown out perfectly and makeup flawless, working hard to cover up who she really was.

“There’s my girl!” she gushed, pulling Betty in for a hug. 

“What are you doing here mum?”

“You’re in the city for two weeks already and you don’t have time for your poor old mum. I decided to surprise you!” she said passive aggressively, “Come on, sweetie, I booked us a table at this darling little restaurant I just know you’ll love,”

Her brows pulled together in confusion. “I have work to do… I already had a smoothie,”

Her mum sighed. “A smoothie isn’t lunch… Besides, you had time for Jughead but you don’t have time for me?”

Now she was even more confused. Her mother and Jughead had no people in common, how could she possibly know that. Maybe someone had posted a photo of them at the bar. “How do you know I saw Jug?”

Her mum shrugged innocently and it irritated Betty to no end. “A little birdy told me. Come on, go grab your purse, we have to leave now or we’ll lose our reservation.”

She didn’t have the energy to fight, and if she went on this lunch now that meant she could avoid having to do something else with her for at least the next month.

“Fine, give me a second,”

“Oh goodie!” her mum said happily, clapping her hands together.

Being in NYC definitely had its downsides. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by PeaceBlessingsPayton

To Betty’s pleasant surprise, Jughead had planned their one on one reunion. She’d been busy and hadn’t had the time, but she was super giddy to do something so fun. She was reconnecting with someone she used to be incredibly close with, and in a way it also felt like a way of reconnecting with herself.

She met Jughead in front of the old theater, which she couldn’t believe was still actually standing. She wondered if it was even profitable to keep operating. 

He looked really good, hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans and a warn black t-shirt showing off his fit form. He smiled handsomely as soon as he saw her exit the cab, pushing his dark and wild hair back off his face.

She felt a flutter in her stomach, one she hadn’t felt in such a long time.

“Hey, you!” she greeted, giving him a friendly hug.

“Hey, glad you made it. Come on, let’s hit the concession stand. I got our tickets already.”

She was glad to see he was still as eager to see films as he used to be. She couldn’t even count all the times they’d been here during their younger years.

They grabbed some soda, popcorn, and candy before making their way in. They spoke a little about how the theater was threatened with closure a few years back, but how the community came together to help out and in the end ensured it would be here for the foreseeable future. 

She was thankful to those people, it was because of them she got to reminisce in this wonderful moment right now.

By the time the film began, a few others had joined them in the theater - an older couple towards the front, some teens to their left, and a young couple a few rows ahead of them. It was more people than she’d ever seen here at one time, which she guessed was a good sign.

They munched on their snacks, Jughead much more intently than she was, making her smile at his never wavering appetite.

Even though she loved the current classic up on the big screen, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to the last time she’d been here. It was this exact theater that they both lost their virginities. It was a few rows ahead, where the current couple was sitting and making out intently.

She felt the smile on her face, and when Jughead turned to look at her she tried not to burst out laughing. She felt hot with embarrassment, even though she didn’t quite care. It had been such a long time ago, and she definitely wasn’t that girl anymore.

When Jughead leaned in, she glanced sideways and smirked at him, knowing they were both thinking the same thing.

“Seems like this place still sets the mood, huh?” he said, nodding his head to the couple.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him. “Shh, watch the movie,”

He returned her smirk and sat back up, shifting his gaze to the movie.

She felt so light and silly. It was scary but also fun. She didn’t want to turn out to be some fool, thinking he was interested in rekindling what they’d started long ago, even though she was pretty sure he wanted to.

Once back outside, Jughead motioned for her to follow him, his hand briefly pressed to her lower back. 

“Well, that place holds some of my favorite memories,” he said, teasingly but sincerely too.

“Me too,” she agreed with a kind smile. It was funny how looking back only the good things mattered now. The way she felt like she had a friend in the world and they were exploring everything together.

“Oh, yeah, like the one where I rocked your world for two and a half minutes?”

She burst into laughter, not expecting him to have actually gone there. She looked at him as they walked and just adored that smug smile across his handsome face. She didn’t realize how much she missed him.

“It was more like one minute,” she returned, “and I did all the work!”

This time he laughed too. “Hey! I was in an unstable emotional state. If anything you took advantage of me… had I known I was about to get lucky with my dream girl then maybe I would have been better prepared,”

Her laughter faded into a smile, his words sinking in. She didn’t comment on the part about being his dream girl, but it had definitely made her day.

When they got to their old diner, she was given an excuse to change the subject.

“Oh my god, Jug, do they still have my shake?”

“Of course,” he answered, holding the door open for her.

She didn’t recognize any of the servers, but it seemed they knew Jughead and the one assigned to them was very nice in telling her she was a fan.

“Can’t believe I slept with a celebrity,” Jughead teased again when their server left to go put their order in.

“Jug, stop,” she smiled, shaking her head at him but feeling more like herself than she ever had with any other man. She’d been with Reggie for years but never felt as comfortable and connected to someone as she did with Jughead now. Honestly, if they were alone right now she probably would have crawled over the small table and kissed him. With the vibes he was giving off she was pretty sure he wouldn’t object.

“I’m sorry, guess I’m a little rusty on the flirting, huh?”

There he went again, he may as well call this a date.

“You’re not rusty at all. I bet you’ve got a few girls blowing up your phone,”

He shrugged. “But none of them hold a candle to you,”

The butterflies fluttered from her stomach and through her limbs. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this good. If he was trying to get into her pants, he was succeeding.

“Speaking of which… Is it really over with your ex?”

“Could you be any more obvious?” she asked.

The two of them had huge smiles on their faces and it’s like they didn’t even mind, the chemistry bouncing back and forth like a couple of skilled ping pong players.

He cleared his throat, one of his tells that he was nervous about whatever he was going to say next. "Can I… Will you go on a real date with me? … Tomorrow?"

She obviously wanted to say yes. Finding a partner was important to her, reconnecting with an old friend was important to her, and maybe with him she could do both. When she was younger she pictured being with him when they grew up.

“Let’s just see how the rest of today goes, okay?”

He narrowed his eyes, as if accepting the challenge. “Fair enough,”

They took their time eating and talking, remembering the good old days, and very obviously staying away from the topic she was sure was on both their minds - their very last encounter. Yes, it was a long time ago, but it was something that shaped their lives.

.

After walking around the old neighbourhood and finding themselves in another, Betty invited him back to her place, where they could continue this reunion and she could maybe make them something to eat before he left to go home. She didn’t want the day to end, didn’t want to say goodnight to him. It felt too perfect being together, so real she didn’t want it to end.

He commented on how fancy the lobby and elevator were and she had to admit she was proud to show him the apartment. She’d come a long way from where she once was, and she wasn’t sorry that she enjoyed her luxuries now.

“Holy fuck, Betty,” he said as soon as they entered.

“I’d love to take credit but all I did was pick the decorator. Toni found the place,”

“It’s…  _ something _ … sure makes still living with my old man look really pathetic,”

“You and your dad are still at the old place?” she asked, the two of them walking into the kitchen, where she opened the fridge to see what she had to offer.

Jughead nodded. “Two guys looking for another place is never gonna happen,” he shrugged. “Besides, we don’t really need anything else.”

She couldn’t say she could relate. Betty was someone who always strived to do better and more. She couldn’t imagine stopping for a moment, she loved how much she worked and getting to see some of the best cities in the world.

“Wine?”

He nodded, leaning back against the counter as she felt him watching her move around the kitchen, grabbing the wine glasses and opener.

They both knew what he was really doing here, this whole drinks thing was more to fill in the gap between their day and hopefully their long night ahead.

She handed him his glass and they clinked in celebration. “To… old times,”

He smiled kindly, “And new,”

She nodded, looking forward to the new memories she’d have after today, and took a sip or the dry white.

“So,” Betty began, feeling like she had to keep talking otherwise all she’d keep imagining was how good he’d look in her soft white bed sheets. “How about some fish for dinner? I think I have some in the fridge, and this wine will go perfectly with it,”

He stepped towards her in the middle of the kitchen and she froze, wanting to see what he’d do. “I’m not really hungry,” he told her, taking her wine glass and making her step back until she bumped into the counter.

She heard the glasses clink as he put them down, caging her in with his arms, closer than he’d been all day, tall and smelling like home.

“I’ve never heard you sa-”

Before she could finish, he cut her off, leaning down for a kiss, softer and more controlled than she imagined it would be. But so good, so damn good.

She moaned. She hadn’t been kissed like this in…  _ ever _ .

He pulled back and looked at her like he was asking for permission. Her brows frowned with this deep desire she had never felt, wrapping her arms easily around his shoulders to pull him down for something more purposeful.

This kiss was hungry and passionate, making her blood pump so loudly she heard it inside her head, felt her heart beating wildly against his chest, her fingers grabbing tightly onto his t-shirt.

When his lips broke from hers she whimpered at the loss but was quickly distracted by how desperately he began pulling her dress up. She helped, lifting the fabric over her head and never feeling more desired than she did when he lifted her.

She wrapped her legs around him, murmuring directions to the bedroom as she began kissing the warm skin of his neck.

Before she knew it she was being thrown onto her bed, gasping when he got on top and didn’t stop once while kissing down her body, cupping her breasts through her bra as he kissed down the valley of her supple skin.

He continued down her stomach, her mouth opening and her hands moving to the top of his head. She was so incredibly turned on, desperate to feel him between her legs.

“Oh, god,” she whispered, feeling his fingers hook into the part of her panties that was beginning to dampen, brushing against her lightly as he pulled it to the side.

His stormy eyes looked up into hers once more before she opened her legs wider for him and arched her back, gasping as soon as his tongue was sweeping up her folds.

She gripped at her bedsheets with one hand, the other gripping his hair tighter. The heat was rising inside her body, the pleasure almost uncontrollable already.

He groaned against her, only encouraged it seemed by her desperate little whimpers, getting more into it and making her feel completely ravished.

As soon as he hooked two fingers into her and used his other hand to press her thigh further away, she was done for, her vision going white and her walls contracting around his digits. “Yes, Jug, oh…”

He pushed her through it, all the while making her feel like she wasn’t alone, really truly connected with him, especially after he moved back up her body and kissed her neck. “You’re delicious,” he said cheekily.

She didn’t really have coherent thoughts in her head right now, simply moaning an, “need you,” before helping him get rid of his clothing. They managed to get her panties and bra off too.

He kissed her, making her feel more needed than she felt with any other person, once they were wrapped around each other again. She held his face to hers, feeling everything that was good in the intimate act.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered against her lips, catching her off guard as he sunk into her at the same time and she cried out.

He dug his face into her neck, beginning a slow and deep thrust that made her feel so full. She felt the tears falling down her temples, holding onto him for dear life.

They moved that way until she came twice and finally he followed, the two of them staying still until he rolled off of her and they both melted.

She felt so well fucked, and also emotionally drained. Looking sideways at him, she thought,  _ God he’s beautiful, _ all tired and satisfied looking.

They managed to get under the covers at some stage, still wordless. Her head was on his strong chest and his hand was lazily stroking her hair, making her feel safe and content.

“You know,” he began, kissing the top of her head and making her look up, “I’m sorry about what I said when mum died, I-”

She shook her head. “It’s okay, Jug,” she said because  _ truthfully _ it was. Yes it had hurt and torn them apart, but she knew he was going through a lot back then. She shouldn’t have cut off contact with him. She should have been there. 

“No, it’s not okay, Betty,” he returned. “No matter how upset I was, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you… That day haunts me,” his voice cracked slightly and she listened, giving him time. “More than I regret saying the shit I said, I regret never going to you afterwards, never making it right,”

She could tell that he meant it. He was strong on the outside, making it seem like everything was okay, and then on the odd occasion, like now and way back then, his emotions were let loose.

“I’m sorry, Betty,” he got out, his eyes red and adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

“Juggie,” she smiled sadly, caressing his cheek and kissing his lips lightly. “I forgive you, thank you for talking about it,” 

He seemed to pull himself together, taking a deep breath and reaching a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Are we okay?” he asked.

She nodded. “More than okay,”

“Good,” He seemed so relieved, pulling her more firmly into his embrace.

She tucked her head under his chin, reflecting on their evening together. 

"So… " he said, tightening his hold on her. "Does this mean you'll go on a date with me tomorrow?"


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of weeks after reconnecting with Jughead they were still doing the same thing. 

She had pinned him down on the sofa as soon as he was done fixing her kitchen sink, riding him and desperately chasing her third orgasm in mere minutes. 

When it hit she ground her hips down into his and held on around his shoulders, feeling his release inside of her as he held her waist tightly and groaned into her chest, both of them breathing heavily. 

“I had no idea you were so into handymen,” Jughead joked breathlessly.

She laughed as they slowly pulled away but she continued to sit in his lap. His head fell back onto the back rest of the couch and his hair was messier than usual from her hands. God, she really was blown away by his beauty. 

“Neither did I,” she smiled innocently. 

But they’d been anything but innocent since reconnecting. They’d hardly left her apartment when they were together, trapped in their own bubble of food and sex. 

He’d taken her out on one real date, so at least she had given him that, but other than a couple of outings they’d been too lost in each other to do much else. When she was working all she could think of was him. It was silly, really, she was a grown woman, but it felt good.

He smiled at her and it was easily her new favorite thing, his strong hands pulling her back in. She pressed her forehead to his and just enjoyed the few moments of bliss, until asking if he was hungry.

“Always,” he smirked again.

With that she pulled herself off his lap and adjusted the simple sundress she was wearing, taking a moment in the bathroom to clean up before meeting him in the kitchen again.

It was amazing that she was even able to cook for him, with how impossible it felt to keep each other’s hands away.

She was just assembling the pasta and sauce she had made, with Jughead standing behind her, one hand on her hip, the other on her lower stomach, kissing her naked shoulder and making her think of their next sexual encounter, when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

She spun around in his hold and looked up at him kind of shyly. “Hey…” she said softly, met only with a kiss.

It made her smile. “I have this thing next week… I was wondering if maybe you want to come?”

His stance widened slightly, one of his hands traveling up from her waist to her cheek. “As your date?”

She bit her lip and nodded.

“As your boyfriend?” he asked, a hint of teasing on his tone.

Her heart burst at the thought of him being all hers. She nodded again and he wasted no time in kissing her, making her forget who she even was for a second.

.

The night of the event had gone well. She could tell it wasn’t really Jughead’s thing, watching and waiting while her team worked to get her ready, wearing the suit her stylist had brought over, and even letting one of the hair dressers fix his hair. But he did it without complaint, she was sure for her more than anything.

He was quiet in the limo, sans for telling her she was beautiful, and she just held his hand, feeling for the first time how different their lives were. He had an irregular schedule with helping his dad and working at the bar, much more down to earth than the millions of things she had to do during the day.

He held her clutch and stood back as the photographers snapped pictures of her, and even though she was pretty sure it made him slightly uncomfortable when one of the photographers asked for photos with her date, he complied, smiling handsomely.

As they held hands and walked together into the event, she thanked him and he just smiled, making her heart flutter when he said, “Anything for you,”

The rest of the night was pretty normal, shaking hands and taking photos. She could tell Jughead was a little uncomfortable, having to dodge questions about who he was by stating he was simply her date, and she visibly saw him exhale when they were finally out of there.

That was the first time since reconnecting that she felt any tension between them, but as soon as they were back inside her apartment, her dress was pulled up and any tension was spilled into hard and passionate fucking against her front door.

She couldn’t remember the last time her life was this thrilling. 

.

The following day Jughead was at the restaurant helping out. Even though it was nice having someone handy like him around making sure things were in working condition, she assured him he didn’t have to, she had people for that.

He made her heart flutter though, when he kissed her and said it was to be around her and so they could have some extra time together. He was working the next couple of nights so there wouldn’t be much alone time.

Cheryl came to visit with Mya for lunch, as she did sometimes to see Toni, so the four of them gathered by the bar for a break.

Betty was holding her goddaughter, happier than ever when she had a baby in her arms, smiling at Jughead when he gave her a loving look. She wasn’t afraid to admit this is what she wanted, a family with kids of her own to love.

“So you two didn’t wait long to break the news, huh?” Cheryl teased, thrusting an online article about Betty Cooper’s new boyfriend into both their faces.

She rolled her eyes and continued to dote over Mya, letting Jughead deal with Cheryl. He was really good with her friends, which made him all the better still.

As Cheryl and Jughead talked, Betty caught Toni’s gaze, smiling back at her and seeing it all in her eyes. Toni was really happy for her and Betty knew she had everything she needed right here, all the most important people.

When it was time for Cheryl to leave, she reached for her daughter, shooting Jughead teasing looks as she commented, “You gotta give her one of these as soon as possible, Jug, she’s a natural,”

Betty’s cheeks flushed and thankfully Toni put her wife in her place.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cheryl said, directing it at Jughead.

When Toni went back up to the office, Betty frowned and asked, “You’re seeing each other tomorrow?”

He nodded, gathering his tools to move onto the next task. “She’s checking out the gallery,”

She frowned, following him. “She gets to see it and I haven’t yet?” she asked, putting on a pout. She wasn’t upset or anything but he hadn’t really made any effort to include her in his life.

He shrugged. “I don’t know, she asked… Is it a problem?”

“No, of course not,” At least, she couldn’t think of what to say the problem was. Was there a problem?

He stopped and gave her a quick kiss, making her forget what it was she was about to complain about.

.

Two days later, Betty picked up breakfast and decided to surprise Jughead at home. He’d been working the previous two nights and she hadn’t seen him. She hoped he’d be surprised.

Walking back up her old building brought both good and bad feelings back, feeling sad over Gladys, resentful over her mother, and proud of how far she’d come.

She knocked on the door, which felt kind of odd since she had always just walked in as a kid, the walls behind the door more her home than anywhere had ever been.

The door opening pulled her out of her thoughts and soon she was greeted by a face just as excited as she felt.

“FP!” she gasped, throwing her arms around him in a warm hug.

“It’s so good to see you, Betty,” he said, arms still around her for a moment before they pulled back to look each other over.

He looked the same, somehow maybe even more handsome. Jughead looked like his father, which definitely wasn’t a bad thing.

“Are you aging in reverse?” she asked.

He laughed, shaking his head. “You look great too, kido. I’m sorry I’m running out, can we catch up soon?”

She nodded.

“Jughead’s just in his room, go on in, he’ll be happy to see you,”

“Thank you,” she said, FP’s caring touch on her shoulder as he stepped past her.

She looked into the apartment, stepping in as if through a portal. It was all still the same, a little more run down and not as homey as when Glays was here, but still nice.

She closed the door behind herself and walked to Jughead’s room, the whole thing feeling so surreal to her. She knocked on the door and opened it a moment later, seeing Jughead stir in bed as she stepped in.

The room was almost the same, a double bed now replaced by what looked to be a queen, but the rest was as it was when they were teens.

“Hey,” he said sleepily, “what are you doing here? Come here,”

She took the invitation to get on the bed with him, placing the bag down just as he pulled her into his warm embrace and wrapped the covers around her.

“Thought I’d surprise you,”

He moaned. “You’re always the best surprise,”

It was nice, the room falling silent as he held her and she let him.


End file.
